THIS IS WRONG
by Blanc Bee
Summary: Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan kesalahannya terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan mengenalkan sosok itu kepada anaknya. Warn! Boys Love, Mature! CHANBAEK.


[ CHAPTER 1 ]

Summary: Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan kesalahannya terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan mengenalkan sosok itu kepada anaknya.

.

.  
.

Seorang laki-laki berusia 23 tahun berdiri di depan kamar anaknya dengan sebuah perasaan bersalah yang cukup besar. Laki-laki itu bernama Byun Baekhyun dan anaknya berada di dalam sana sedang ketakutan. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa rasa bersalah itu datang secara tiba-tiba seperti saat ini, malam hari ini ketika hujan turun dengan lebat dan petir menyambar dengan amat keras, anak laki-lakinya itu berteriak dengan kencang memanggil namanya untuk datang ke kamarnya, tetapi langkah kakinya justru terhenti tepat di depan kamar ketika mendengar tangisan anaknya sendiri. Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar anak laki-lakinya.

"Chanhyun-ah?" Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun terlihat sedang duduk bersedekap diatas kasurnya dengan kepala yang ia biarkan tenggelam di dalam lipatan kakinya.

Pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun sedih.

"Mama?" Menyadari Baekhyun tepat berada di depannya membuat Chanhyun merasa aman. Baekhyun segera memberi pelukan sembari menghapus air mata jagoan kecilnya.

"Gwaenchana Chanhyun-ah, Mama disini," Ucap Baekhyun untuk meredakan tangis anaknya yang mulai sesenggukan.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanhyun yang sedang lahap memakan serealnya. Pagi ini Chanhyun terlihat kembali seperti semula tidak seperti semalam. Semalam Chanhyun menangis karena takut dengan petir, pagi ini Chanhyun sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, bercerita banyak hal kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum saat anak semata wayangnya meninggalkan sisa makanan dipinggiran bibirnya. Dengan lembut, Baekhyun mengambil sisa itu dan membuangnya pada mangkuk Chanhyun yang sudah bersih.

"Mama, semalam Chanhyun benar-benar takut!" Ucap Chanhyun pada Baekhyun.

"Chanhyunie kan anak laki-laki. Tidak perlu takut," Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak, semalam seseorang benar-benar mengetuk jendela Chanhyun ma,"

"Benarkah?"Jawab Baekhyun berpura-pura terkejut.

"Benar mama! Seseorang itu mengetuk tiga kali."

"Jangan berbohong sayang, mama kan bersama Chanhyun semalam?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Sebelum mama datang!"

Baekhyun terkikik. Terkadang imajinasi anak kecil memang dapat membuat segala hal terasa nyata.

"Chanhyun-ah, bukankah mama sudah bilang?" Chanhyun menatap Baekhyun

"Jendela dikamarmu itu sedang rusak sayang, dan bila terkena angin yang begitu kencang maka jendela itu akan berbunyi, dug..dug.. Jadi tidak ada seseorangpun yang mengetuk jendelamu sayang,"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan hal ini setiap hari pada Chanhyun karena setiap hari Chanhyun selalu berkata bahwa tiap malam ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendelanya. Tentu saja mana bisa seseorang mengetuk jendelanya? Mereka tinggal di apartemen lantai sepuluh yang mana akan merepotkan sekali bila seseorang benar-benar mengetuk jendela Chanhyun tetapi anaknya itu seperti tidak peduli dan terus bercerita hal yang sama setiap harinya.

"Setelah ini segera pakai jaketmu ya, mama juga akan bersiap" Chanhyun mengangguk antusias sembari meneguk segelas susu yang biasa Baekhyun berikan padanya setiap pagi.

Setelah keduanya siap, Baekhyun segara membawa anaknya itu pergi menuju ke tempat dirinya bekerja.

.

.

Baekhyun memberhentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah toko roti besar bertuliskan BEE BAKERY diatasnya. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir dengan aman dan membantu Chanhyun untuk turun dari mobil, keduanyapun melangkah masuk dengan Baekhyun yang menarik tangan sikecil sementara Chanhyun hanya tersenyum dengan lebar tak lupa dengan mainan truck berwarna merah yang biasa ia bawa setiap harinya.

"Baekhyunee, Oh? Lihat siapa yang datang," Itu suara Kyungsoo. Lelaki manis seusia Baekhyun itu menyapa Baekhyun dan anaknya yang baru saja tiba. dengan riang Chanhyun berlari dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Bibi!" Ucap anak itu riang.

"Ya sayang, Selamat pagi" Kyungsoo mencium pelipis Chanhyun yang hari ini terlihat sangan tampan.

"Selamat pagi juga bibi, boleh aku bertemu dengan Insoo dan Inha?" Tanya laki-laki kecil itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum gemas.

"Tentu saja boleh hyunie, mereka ada di tempat bermain." Chanhyun mengangguk dan berlari masuk ke dalam toko sementara Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Pagi Baek, siap bekerja?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebentar. tak luput dengan senyuman manisnya juga.

Baekhyun memasuki toko dengan Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya. Sebenarnya toko ini belum buka karena mereka harus melakukan beberapa persiapan terlebih dahulu.

Toko ini bukanlah toko kue biasa yang hanya menyediakan berbagai macam jenis kue-kue yang biasa orang kira, tetapi tempat ini juga menyediakan berbagai jenis kopi dan makanan ringan seperti french fries atau roti bakar juga dengan beberapa meja bagi pelanggan yang ingin menikmati pesanan mereka langsung ditempat.

Bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah cafè. Tetapi Baekhyun lebih suka menyebut tempat ini sebagai toko kue. Karena itu adalah niat awalnya.

Lelaki itu sudah bersusah payah membangun tempat ini seorang diri. Segala macam bentuk kerja keras dan pengorbanan sudah banyak ia lakukan hingga tempat ini berdiri seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun sangat mencintai tempat bekerjanya ini, dan ketika dia berkata bahwa ia mencintai suatu hal, ia tidak akan pernah bermain-main untuk menjaganya. Sebagaimana pula dengan Chanhyun, anak semata wayangnya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanhyun sedang bermain bersama si kembar Insoo dan Inha, anak dari sahabatnya-Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sengaja menyediakan tempat khusus bermain bagi anak kecil sehingga pelanggannya yang membawa anak dapat bersantai sejenak sembari anaknya bermain-main di tempat yang sudah Baekhyun sediakan. Dan setiap harinya, Chanhyun, Insoo dan Inha akan bermain disana karena mereka memang belum sekolah dan Kyungsoo terpaksa membawa Insoo dan Inha bekerja karena suaminya juga sibuk bekerja.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan sekolah Insoo dan Inha?" Tanya Baekhyun saat dia baru saja selesai melepas jaketnya dan menggantinya dengan celemek bertuliskan Bee Bakery di depannya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan meja menoleh sebentar sebelum menjawab

"Baik. mereka akan mulai sekolah minggu depan baek," Jawab Kyungsoo sembari terus mengelap meja.

Meski Baekhyun adalah pemilik toko ini Kyungsoo tetaplah seorang sahabat baik bagi Baekhyun sehingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu ribut-ribut memanggilnya sajangnim atau bentuk panggilan formal lainnya karena Baekhyun sudah jelas akan melarangnya.

"Aku khawatir jika Chanhyun merasa tertinggal." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Masih setia mengelap meja tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Tertinggal?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau tahu kan? Mereka sering bersama-sama." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari berlalu ke meja yang lain.

"Benar juga, kita lihat saja nanti." Jawab Baekhyun sembari berlalu untuk mengambil lap yang sama.

Tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti seakan-akan ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Kyung," Panggilnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun,

"Dimana Minseok hyung?"

.

.  
.

Baekhyun mensyukuri setiap jam, menit dan detik yang ia habiskan bersama dengan Chanhyun. Anaknya itu benar-benar menjadi satu-satunya semangat dalam hidupnya ketika kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak lagi menghubunginya.

Baekhyun ditendang keluar dari rumah saat orang tuanya mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil. Baekhyun yang saat itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki spesial tentu merasa sangat bingung. Dia hamil di luar nikah sedangkan keluarganya adalah keluarga terpandang, saat itu ia benar-benar merasa kebingungan dan hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di pikirannya kala itu.

Kim Minseok.

Sepupunya.

Baekhyun amat sangat bersyukur hyungnya itu masih mau menerima dirinya dan bahkan bersedia membantunya dalam segala aspek. Dan kini ketika Baekhyun mulai merintis karirnya dengan membangun sebuah toko kue, Minseok masih berada disana dengan senyuman manisnya siap membantu Baekhyun dengan senang hati dan lelaki itu jugalah yang dengan tulusnya memberikan pelukannya pada Baekhyun setiap saat laki-laki manis itu membutuhkannya.

Baekhyun juga merasa senang dan mensyukuri setiap waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Minseok.

Lalu ketika seorang laki-laki yang seusia dengan dirinya datang dan berkata bahwa ia ingin bekerja di toko kue milik Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan senang, tak ada salahnya menerima seseorang lagi untuk membantunya-pikirnya kala itu, ditambah laki-laki itu terus berkata bahwa ia ingin bekerja untuk menambahi kebutuhan hidupnya karena suaminya hanyalah seorang pekerja kantoran biasa yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan dua anaknya.

Kyungsoo pertama kali datang saat Insoo dan Inha masih sangaaat kecil. Begitu juga dengan Chanhyun yang masih sangat-sangat kecil waktu itu. Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima Kyungsoo dan bahkan hingga saat ini mereka juga sudah berbagi keluh kesah bersama.

Baekhyun menatap jam dinding yang mulai mengarah pada angka sembilan. Sudah saatnya toko mereka buka tetapi Kim Minseok hyungnya itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Hal itu jelas membuat Baekhyun cemas. Laki-laki manis itu segera menelepon Minseok tetapi tak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Kim Jongdae, suami kakak sepupunya itu dan ketika nada sambung terdengar nyaring Baekhyun mendesah lega.

"Hyung?" Sapanya pada Jongdae.

"Hey baek, Minseok baru saja berangkat. Lagi-lagi dia kesiangan," Ucap Jongdae dari seberang telepon membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung," Ucap Baekhyun lagi yang langsung disahuti 'Ya' oleh Jongdae.

Baekhyun menutup panggilannya dan memutuskan untuk membuka tokonya itu sekarang juga. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap di dapur belakang sementara Baekhyun menjaga kasir. Biasanya mereka akan berganti-ganti, sesuai dengan mood mereka.

Terkadang Baekhyun akan di dapur, terkadang Kyungsoo. Atau Minseok yang mengantar makanan kepada meja pelanggan sementara Kyungsoo menjaga di kasir. Selebihnya urusan dapur memang Kyungsoo yang memegang karena laki-laki dengan dua anak tersebut memang sangat pandai memasak. Dan ketika Baekhyun berjaga didapur maka ia hanya akan membuat kue. Entah itu muffin, pie, cheesecake dan apapun yang berbau cake, itu semua adalah tanggung jawab Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu sangat menyukai kue karena ibunya juga pandai membuatnya. Bahkan resep yang ia dapat tak jauh berbeda dari yang ibunya biasa hidangkan untuknya.

Baekhyun mendadak tersenyum getir mengingat hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Bee Bakery mulai ramai. Meja-meja untuk pelanggan mulai terisi. Baekhyun sibuk berjaga dikasir sementara Minseok memutuskan untuk melayani para pembeli. Kyungsoo berada di dapur dan mereka semua nampak sibuk. Teruntuk para anak-anak kecilpun juga demikian.

Chanhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat salah seorang anak tak sengaja menyenggol truck kesayangannya hingga terjatuh dan sedikit membuat bagian samping truck tersebut rusak. Anak tersebut tidak sengaja tentu saja, tetapi Chanhyun malah menangis dengan kencang sehingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Tidak hanya Baekhyun saja tetapi semua orang yang berada disana juga mendadak menoleh pada Chanhyun.

Baekhyun sedang tidak bisa pergi menghampiri Chanhyun karena antrian yang cukup panjang sehingga sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk meninggalkannya. Bisa-bisa semua pelanggannya akan pergi dari tokonya melihat betapa tidak profesionalnya dia dalam mengurus tokonya. Baekhyun berharap seseorang datang untuk menenangkan putranya dan sedetik kemudian harapannya terkabul.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum sebentar saat mendapati seseorang berjalan mendekat kearah Chanhyun berada sebelum kemudian Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada pelanggan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hey…" Seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dengan kulit seputih susu menatap Chanhyun yang sedang menangis.

Chanhyun menoleh dan balik menatap seseorang itu dengan pandangan sedih. Mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu sudah dikenalnya dengan baik membuat Chanhyun semakin merengek.

Laki-laki itu adalah..

"Paman Sehun!" Chanhyun kembali merengek, anak itu mewarisi sifat ibunya yang suka merajuk membuat Sehun menjadi gemas.

"Ada apa jagoan kecil?" Tanya Sehun dengan manis. Chanhyun mengelap air matanya yang jatuh kepipi gembilnya sembari berucap dengan kesal.

"Seseorang membuat Bimbim terjatuh paman, sekarang Bimbim sedang terluka dan dia tak memiliki kaca spion lagi!"

Sehun terkikik, Sehun paham betul Bimbim adalah truck kesayangan Chanhyun yang ia hadiahkan satu tahun yang lalu untuk anak itu tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kalau begitu haruskah kita mengobatinya?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengulas senyum.

"Aku rasa Bimbim sudah benar-benar sakit sekarang, dia tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi!" Chanhyun masih dengan rengekkannya sementara Sehun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan sabar untuk anak itu.

"Bisa kok, Chanhyunie berikan Bimbim pada paman dan segalanya akan beres, Oke?" Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Chanhyun pelan. Chanhyun merasa senang dengan jawaban paman tampan dihadapannya ini sehingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk antusias menyetujuinya.

Selang beberapa menit ketika keadaan toko sedikit lebih lenggang Baekhyun memutuskan untuk datang pada meja Sehun sembari membawa secangkir kopi. Dengan senyum yang lebar Baekhyun menyapa laki-laki yang kini tengah menatap Chanhyun yang sudah kembali bermain bersama dengan beberapa anak pengunjung dan juga Insoo dengan Inha.

"Sehun-ah" Sapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menoleh cepat.

"Hey" Jawab laki-laki itu sementara Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi dihadapan Sehun.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang dalam break syuting," Jawab Sehun sembari menyeruput kopi yang baru saja dibawa Baekhyun.

"Break? Pada jam sepagi ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja mengecek arloji yang melingkar ditangannya.

Saat ini pukul 10 tepat.

"Kami memulai syuting sejak pukul 5 pagi tadi, lawan mainku merepotkan kau tahu?"

Baekhyun terkikik.

"Kau sudah mulai sibuk dengan karirmu ya? Jadi tak ada waktu untuk mengunjungi Chanhyun?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menyempatkan waktuku untuk bertemu dengannya." Jawab Sehun lalu kembali menyeruput kopinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Entah bagaimana laki-laki ini bisa datang dalam hidupnya. Seingatnya dulu Sehun adalah seorang aktor yang menyamar datang ke toko nya setiap pagi hanya untuk memesan kopi dan croissant. Masih teringat dengan jelas kala itu percakapan pertamanya dengan Sehun setelah berhari-hari Sehun tidak datang ke toko.

.

*Flashback Start*

.  
.

"Anda kembali lagi," Pekik Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang Baekhyun sangat menghafal beberapa pelanggan yang terlampau sering datang ke tokonya. Seperti laki-laki ini. Dia selalu memakai topi dan kacamata hitam tidak lupa dengan syal yang selalu melilit lehernya. Terkadang meski hari sedang panaspun laki-laki ini tetap memakai syal entah apa alasannya. Terkadang juga laki-laki ini mengenakan style all-black dengan hoodie yang bertudung dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung sepanjang pagi.

"Iya, bisa pesan secangkir kopi yang biasa aku pesan?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu," Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Sehun kala itu. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu, kau pelangganku." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengulas senyum.

"Tidak, kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng tidak mengerti sementara Sehun yang kala itu memakai hoodie segera melepas tudungnya. dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun memekik kaget.

"Kau!" Baekhyun menaruh tangannya didepan mulutnya. terkejut dengan siapa yang dia lihat dihadapannya.

Sementara Sehun tersenyum, Baekhyun mulai bertingkah layaknya seorang fans. Tentu saja karena dia adalah Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun adalah seorang aktor papan atas yang sangat populer, dan laki-laki itu selalu datang ke tokonya hampir setiap hari membuat Baekhyun dan semua orang terkejut juga senang.

.

*Flashback End*

.  
Perlahan Sehun mulai mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik bahkan Sehun juga berteman dengan Chanhyun. dan tentu saja Sehun juga mengenal Minseok dan Kyungsoo dengan baik.

Chanhyun, Insoo dan Inha bahkan sangat menyayangi Sehun seperti paman mereka sendiri. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Sehun yang sedikit dapat memberi figure seorang "ayah" kepada Chanhyun karena anak itu selalu ingin berjumpa dengan Sehun paling tidak seminggu tiga kali.

Baekhyun harus bersyukur pada tuhan.

Setidaknya masih banyak orang-orang baik yang disekelilingnya.

.

.  
.

Toko bakery mereka akan tutup pada pukul 7 malam. Dan sekarang mereka tengah beres-beres sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Kyungsoo dan kedua anaknya sudah pulang, hanya tersisa dirinya, Minseok dan Chanhyun.

Ketika tengah melepas celemek dan akan menggantungnya, Perhatian Baekhyun teralih pada dering ponselnya. Hanya sebuah pesan dan Baekhyun dengan segera membukanya.

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'

Baekhyun ingin segera pulang sebenarnya, tetapi ia tentu saja tidak akan mengabaikan pesan orang ini.

Baekhyun segera mengetik balasannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minseok yang sedang memakaikan jaket kepada Chanhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Hyung," Panggil Baekhyun pada Minseok yang sedang berbicara kepada Chanhyun.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan membawanya baek" Minseok tersenyum seakan mengerti maksud dari panggilan Baekhyun tersebut untuk apa.

Minseok berucap pada Chanhyun,

"Sayang, cium mama dulu lalu kita ke apartemen bibi ya?" Chanhyun mengangguk patuh dan berjalan mendekat kearah mamanya berada.

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Ma, Chanhyun pergi dulu ya, I love you" Ucap anak laki-laki itu membuat Baekhyun bergetar. dalam hatinya ia mengucapkan seribu maaf kepada Chanhyun yang tidak akan mengerti untuk apa. Bahkan Chanhyun pun tidak mendengarnya.

Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengucap kata "I love you too" pada Chanhyun.

Minseok mendekat dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan seakan memberi kekuatan pada adik sepupunya itu.

"Titipkan salamku padanya, baek, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Minseok yang kemudian segera berlalu dengan menggandeng tangan Chanhyun.

Untuk yang satu ini, entah Baekhyun harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan atau malah sebaliknya?

.

.  
.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?" Suara berat laki-laki itu menyapa indera pendengarannya dengan begitu jelas.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada diparkiran toko Baekhyun tepatnya berada di dalam mobil laki-laki itu. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum

"Aku.." Baekhyun terhenti, sesak di dadanya mendadak kembali namun sebisa mungkin ia menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Bee," Panggil laki-laki itu sembari menatap Baekhyun yang duduk tepat disebelahnya sementara ia duduk di depan kemudi mobilnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu," Lanjutnya. sembari mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa menolak laki-laki itu. Bukan karena laki-laki itu terlihat sangat berkuasa, bukan juga karena laki-laki itu sangat mendominasi dirinya tetapi karena Baekhyun.. benar-benar mencintainya.

Sentuhan lelaki itu membuat dirinya bergelinjang hebat. Suara dan segala apapun yang melekat pada laki-laki itu Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai kesempurnaan. Tidak ada cacat, visualisasinya begitu indah dan sepertinya tak akan ada yang menandinginya terlebih untuk Baekhyun.

Tak akan ada orang yang mampu menyainginya, tak akan ada orang yang mampu menandingi seorang Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki dengan segala apapun yang melekat dalam dirinya adalah kesempurnaan-Baekhyun menyebutnya begitu- ini adalah kekasih Baekhyun. Ayah dari Chanhyun.

Yang sayangnya sudah memiliki suami secara sah. Dalam arti, Baekhyun hanyalah seorang selingkuhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan miris saat orang itu menarik celananya dengan kasar,

"Tell me!" Ucap laki-laki itu dengan suara berat dan mata berkabut nafsu.

"Ngghh.." Erang Baekhyun perlahan saat seseorang itu sengaja menumbuk bagian sensitifnya.

"Tell me, bee.." Ucap laki-laki itu lagi masih berusaha menahan untuk tidak menggerakkan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"I.. I w-want.. youh.." Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"Want me for what, bee…" Park Chanyeol menyeringai melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu lemah dibawahnya.

"I w-want you t-to fuck me, yeolh"

"Akhhh"

Baekhyun memekik dengan kencang saat laki-laki itu kembali menghujam titiknya, keringat keduanya sudah tidak dapat tertampung lagi bahkan AC mobil Chanyeol terasa seperti tidak bekerja sama sekali karena penyatuan tubuh mereka yang begitu panas.

Baekhyun memekik kencang saat dirinya mencapai orgasme pertamanya sementara laki-laki diatasnya ini masih mengejar kenikmatannya sendiri.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca spion mobil Chanyeol. sejenak ia tersenyum bahagia karena masih diberi waktu oleh tuhan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol-Pria yang amat dicintainya, tetapi kemudian senyuman bahagianya berganti menjadi senyuman miris kala ia menyadari posisinya dihati Chanyeol saat ini.

Setiap orang tentu menginginkan dirinya jadi yang pertama dihati seseorang. Baekhyun jelas menginginkan hal itu terlebih kepada Chanyeol.. namun sayangnya Baekhyun harus menyadari, dia bukan apa-apa untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

~TBC~ 


End file.
